Check It Out
by patricia51
Summary: After the "Check it out" sketch Sonny and Tawni move to the dressing room where Tawni continues to "Check it out". The "It" she checks out is, of course, Sonny. Femslash. Sonny/Tawni. Rated M. Sequel to "Dating Eric"


Check It Out by patricia51

(After the "Check it out" sketch Sonny and Tawni move to the dressing room where Tawni continues to "Check it out". The "It" she checks out is, of course, Sonny. Femslash. Sonny/Tawni. Kind of just unbridled smut really.)

The music started. The pair of identically dressed young women danced around each other as they faced the audience. Their smiles lit up the stage as the harmonized male voices rose around them.

"They're the check it out girls and they check it out for you."

"Check it out!"

The girls froze. They held their final pose for a moment. Then as the applause from the studio audience cascaded around them they relaxed. They bowed and then waved to the crowd.

"Cut!"

The pair smiled and ran off the stage. Standing to the side, the director pulled off his head set.

"Good job. That's all for today."

As they headed for the dressing rooms Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart nodded and spoke to various people they passed in the hall. They were alone though as they rounded the corner that led to their side-by-side rooms. Sonny suddenly stiffened and nearly stumbled as a soft hand drifted across the back of her tan skirt and lingered there for a moment. She stopped right in front of Tawni's door, feeling more than hearing the visiting fingers playing with the zipper before one fingertip pressed the tan material against her and traced the curve of her bottom.

"Check it out," came a whispered voice.

Tawni's free arm reached across Sonny and opened the door. A nudge of the blonde's hip and the two girls slipped through the doorway. Another bump and the door swung shut.

Sonny was startled but not surprised. Since an amusing tangle of assumed identity and secret plans a few weeks back had led to her both seducing and being seduced by her co-worker the Wisconsin girl had learned just how fast something could ignite Tawni. And the results had always been wonderful even if the blonde's impulsiveness had more than once brought their affair to the brink of discovery.

Discovering two popular teenaged actresses locked in a lesbian relationship might go over as a plot line on "Mackenzie Falls", assuming of course anyone could actually decide if there WAS a plot of any kind to that confused soap opera show. But not with "So Random". So sometimes Sonny was a bit apprehensive when Tawni started things beyond the safety of closed and locked doors. But that apprehension was never enough to make the dark-haired girl say "Stop."

Tawni spun Sonny about, urging her towards the dressing table and turning her until the other girl leaned against the table's edge. The blonde plucked the red visor from Sonny's hair.

"Check it out." The Wisconsin girl whispered as she shook her dark hair free, letting it fall about her shoulders.

Tawni placed both hands on the table, pinning Sonny between them. She leaned forward and brushed her lips along the line of Sonny's jaw. She lifted one hand and touched the opening of the red flowered shirt that strained against the swell of the dark-haired girl's breasts.

"Check it out." replied Tawni in a husky voice.

Smoldering eyes locked. One by one Tawni unfastened the buttons holding Sonny's shirt until it was fully open exposing the white lace bra underneath. Tawni stepped all the way forward, trapping Sonny between her body and the table as she wrenched the shirt out of the confines of the tan skirt. Flinging the red material open Tawni took a moment to throw her own visor across the room. The blonde's lips nuzzled the side of Sonny's neck, first one side and then the other. Kisses ran up and the more experienced actress's tongue dipped into a waiting ear, making Sonny shiver in delight.

"Check it out." The words seemed to be blown in little sweet puffs more than said. Fingertips gazed Sonny's now bare tummy, sending ripples of excitement through her. Those fingers crept up, grazing the bottom of the lacey cups trying to hold in Sonny's heaving chest. Then they were stroking the hardness of Sonny's nipples where they tried to poke through the material.

Sonny knew what Tawni wanted. She wanted to drive her crazy. It was a game they had played before; one would stand or lie as still as she could manage while the other gently explored her, attempting to make her lose control. It usually worked.

Tawni was going right for the kill this morning. She kissed Sonny, once, twice then three times before her knees started to give way. Flattened palms rubbed her bra back and forth over her breasts. The little scratchings of the white lace across her nipples made the dark brown nubbins stand out so hard they nearly hurt. In fact the rasp of the lace bordered on hurting but it was a hurt that felt good. Incredibly good. Then Tawni's lips were on the Wisconsin girl's belly and her hands dropped away to steady Sonny's hips.

Sonny's eyes closed. She let the world narrow to just what she could feel. The press of the table edge against her bottom; the caress of Tawni's hands on her hips. The cool dampness where Tawni's tongue danced across her skin, a coolness accentuated by the warmth of Tawni's lips. Sonny sucked her tummy in and held her breath as the tip of a pink tongue darted into her navel. It flickered there for long moments and then began to slide down.

Her world narrowing down to what Tawni was doing to her Sonny nearly missed the gentle pressure of the blonde's hands pulling her forward just a bit. The dark-haired teen pushed just a bit with her hands. As soon as her bottom left the table's edge Tawni quickly unzipped Sonny's tan skirt and let it fall. Sonny shivered in anticipation as she waited for the dancing fingers to repeat the motion with her extremely damp panties.

Instead, Tawni's fingers returned to Sonny's sides. As the other girl kissed lower her hands went up, first caressing the tummy still wet from Tawni's kisses and then slipping up under Sonny's bra to cup her breasts.

There was a little tug on Sonny's panties. Through nearly glazed eyes Sonny managed to look down and caught her breath. Tawni had the top hem of her white lace panties caught in the blonde's teeth. Tawni tugged again, looking up as she did. For an instant she let go.

"Check it out." Then her head lowered, her teeth took hold again and she slowly pulled Sonny's panties down. The rush of cool air on her wetness was immediately replaced by the warmth of Tawni's open mouth closing on her.

Sonny's head tipped back. Her eyes were open but she couldn't see anything. All her focus was on what her co-star was doing to her. Tawni's tongue flicked back and forth, now dipping inside of Sonny and now dancing up to find her hard exposed pearl. Sonny's arms trembled with keeping her upright. She stood on her toes, her legs flexing as the sensations running through her body reached a fever pitch. She cried out. Tawni abandoned her teasing, jamming her face between her exploding friend's shaking legs until she had devoured the Wisconsin girl's delicious nectar. Finally she rose to her feet, took Sonny in her arms and brought their lips together.

"Check it out."

The kiss lasted for over a minute. Then Sonny spun Tawni around, pushing her into the same position she had just occupied. A smile lit her face as her fingers lifted Tawni's skirt.

"Check it out," she whispered as she started her own descent on her friend and lover.

(The End) 


End file.
